The Boy He Loved
by tratarus
Summary: Albus Severus is sorted into Slytherin, being separated from most of his family, especially his cousin and best friend Rose Weasley. He meets Scorpius Malfoy, whom he knows is the son of his father's former enemy. However, they develop a strong friendship that lasts throughout the first four years, until Albus realizes that he wants to be more than just friends. SLASH
1. Chapter 1

The Hogwarts Express rolled onward as Albus Severus Potter's hands shivered as he waved goodbye to his family from the window. Of course he was nervous, it was his first year at Hogwarts where he'll spent most of the year away from his mum and dad, and with people he'd never met before. Who knows how they will treat him?

Beside him sat Rose Weasley, his cousin and his best friend. She was the only person Albus told everything to, and she trusted him just as much. When they were younger, they always united together against Albus' older brother, James, when he bullied them. James was now in his fourth year at Hogwarts and sat with his own friends. A very charismatic and arrogant person, James was very popular in Hogwarts and he was an excellent Chaser for Gryffindor. In the summer, he always showed off about how great he was at Quidditch and how he'll always be the best, which made Albus dislike the most famous sport in the Wizarding World more and more.

Albus and Rose were alone in the train compartment when two very identical looking boys came barging in.

"Hello," said the boy in the front. "I'm Lorcan Scamander. This is my twin brother, Lysander. Do you mind if we sit with you. This is our first year here and we don't know that much people around."

"Of course," smiled Rose. "Sit down."

Lorcan sat down next to Rose, while Lysander hesitated to sit

"Don't mind him," said Lorcan. "He gets shy in front of strangers. Sit down Sander!"

Lysander sat down beside Albus giving him a swift smile then quickly looking away.

"I'm Rose Weasley and this is Albus Potter."

"Weasley? Potter?" Lorcan was astonished. "You're Harry Potter's son? And you're Ronald Weasley's?"

Both Rose and Albus nodded.

"They're both great friends of my mother, Luna. Luna Lovegood, you know her?"

"Of course we do," said Albus. "She comes by sometimes."

"It's weird we never met you two before," said Rose.

"Well, it's great to meet you now," said Lorcan.

Lysander nodded, giving a quick and quiet, "Yeah."

"Here." Rose got out a box of Chocolate Frogs. "Have some."

They dug in, ate the chocolate and started comparing their cards.

"Gryffindor!" shouted the Sorting Hat while it lay on Rose's head. Rose got up with a huge smile on her face and ran to join the other Gryffindors.

Albus was so nervous when his name was called. He wanted to be in Gryffindor like the rest of his family, but he had a feeling he'd be sorted elsewhere. He sat on the stool as the Sorting Hat was placed on his head.

Rose was hoping for her cousin to join her table, while Lorcan watched from the Ravenclaw table and Lysander from Slytherin's.

"Slytherin!" Albus' had a mini-heart attack when he heard the word roaring in his ears. He was saddened by the fact that he was sorted into the house from which most of his father's archenemies came from. The house where Lord Voldemort came from. However, he remembered his father telling him how he named him after a Slytherin who was the bravest person he knew. This made him feel a lot better.

He glanced at Rose, who looked very upset, and then at his brother, who looked furious. Lysander patted him on the back, and, many others, who knew he was the son of "The Boy Who Lived", kept calling his name outloud. Albus sat next to Sander as the Sorting continued.

After all the first-years were informed of all the rules and regulations and where all the places are and handed their schedules, Albus and Sander entered their dormitory, where five beds were located and they were the first ones there. Albus had heard Sander utter about only two or three words since they first met. They shy boy was a bit shorter than Albus and was a little chubby. He had brown eyes, dirty blonde hair and a plump nose. Albus didn't like his sheepish manner at all, and thought he'd be better off without him always by his side.

Someone entered the dormitory. Scorpius Malfoy. Albus knew him because he saw him standing with his father at Platform Nine and Three-quarters. He was a tall and handsome young boy, with long blonde hair and bright green eyes.

He smiled at the other two. "Hi, I'm Scorpius," offering his hand to Albus.

"I'm Albus," he said, shaking his hand. At that very moment Albus had no idea that this boy, the son of his father's foe, would become his best friend for the next couple of years.

THREE YEARS LATER

Three years have passed since the day Albus met Scorpius. They are now inseparable and, after Albus and Rose's friendship drifted apart when they were place in rival houses, Albus is glad to find someone he can trust more than anyone else. In their first year, Albus wasn't quite fond of Scorpius until he realized how sweet and kind he was and they became good friends. In their second year, they grew much closer together. In the summers they would sleepover at each other's house and by the end of their third year, they shared a very strong bond that rarely any friends share. Scorpius was now a great Seeker for Slytherin, while Albus was still not a fan of Quidditch and instead would spend his free time reading and practicing spells. Him and Scorpius would do everything together. They would tease girls together, have their own little inside jokes, and they would discuss their love life with each other all the time. Albus had some other friends, but none that would compare to Scorpius.

Rose and was now dating Lorcan, and Sander transformed from the shy awkward boy to the big angry bully all the kids run away from. He has grown to despise Albus after he ditched him in their first year when Sander tried to be his best friend. He has now become Albus and Scorpius' archenemy, and they would always play tricks on him and prank him, making him angrier than ever. He switched dormitories with a boy named Patrick to avoid spending every night with those he hates the most.

Since the year before, Scorpius has been dating a Hufflepuff girl named Claudia, and Ablus has been very happy for him. Albus dating a few girls, but he was never serious with any of them. He just didn't find them interesting and thought they were wasting his time. He would've rather spent that time hanging out with Scorpius. But now, Albus began to realize that Scorpius is starting to spend most of his time with Claudia, and that made Albus a little bit jealous.

One night, Scorpius canceled plans with Albus to go see Claudia, which made Albus lose it the next time he saw Scorpius in the dormitory, when they were all alone.

"I don't understand why you're acting like that Al," said Scorpius. "I mean, I'm sorry I ditched you, but she's my girlfriend. You understand that, right? I'm going to be spending a lot of time with her. You better get used to that."

"Do you love her?" yelled Albus.

"What?"

"I asked you if you loved her."

"I don't know. Probably. Yeah," Scorpius seemed unsure of his answer.

"Liar," shouted Albus. "You don't love her. What happened? You used to be honest with me!"

"Okay fine! I'm not IN love with her but… but I really fancy her and I think it might turn into something more serious. We need more time."

"Time? You've been together for a whole year. What more time do you need?" He calms down a little, looking down, he says, "Look, Scorpius. You're not supposed to be with her. She doesn't deserve you."

"Who does then?"

Albus looks up at his friend. Tears are streaming from his pretty blue eyes down his girlish cheeks. Scorpius stares back, as Albus begins to move closer to him. They're inches away from each other and Albus gently placed his hand on Scorpius' shoulder. With his other hand he softly holds Scorpius'. He moves even closer and their noses touch.

"I do," whispers Albus.

The next second Albus presses his lips against Scorpius'. He could feel Scorpius start to kiss him back and it felt great. It tasted different from when he kissed girls, which was only two times. It was special. It was wonderful. At that time, Albus knew that he wanted to do this for a very long time but he just didn't realize it.

Albus' penis hardened and he felt it collide with Scorpius' from behind their trousers. He had his arms around Scorpius' waste as they were still snogging affectionately.

Then Scorpius suddenly stops and backs away.

"What?" said Albus.

"This is weird," Scorpius panics and avoids Albus' gaze. "I, uh, I've got to go. I've got that thing."

He runs out of the dormitory, leaving Albus to dwell on his misery and shame.


	2. Chapter 2

For the next couple of days, Scorpius avoided talking to Albus or even seeing him. Ablus only saw his pretty face in the morning and at night in the dormitory, and in classes they both took. Their eyes rarely met, and when they did, Albus' heart ached at the sight of those beautiful grey eyes. He wanted to kiss him again, hold his attractive slim body tightly in his arms and caress his soft golden hair. He would masturbate a lot while fantasizing about Scorpius and, after he ejaculates, he would go back to being melancholy. He had never had this feeling before. Was it despair? Resentment? Love? Probably all of the above.

Two weeks after the incident between the two boys, Albus finally attained the courage to confront his friend. He found the perfect moment in the Training Grounds where Scorpius was exercising alone. There was no body else around since it was very early in the morning.

"Don't act like I'm the only one who feels that way," yelled Albus as he rushed towards the gasping blonde boy. He always looked very attractive when he was working-out. It was the first time Albus noticed that.

Scorpius didn't say anything. He just kept looking at him.

"I know you feel the same way too," cried Albus. "You kissed me back. You kissed me back. Don't deny that you feel the same way."

"Who said I'm denying it?" shouted Scorpius.

Albus let out a smile that he quickly erased from his face. "Then why are you acting like you don't want anything to do with me?"

"Because…"

"What?"

"Because I'm scared, okay? I'm scared. I can't be a queer. My father… he'll kill me."

"To hell with your father!"

"Don't about my father like that!" Scorpius glared.

"Or what? You'll hit me? Well come one then. Hit me!"

Scorpius stands still.

"Hit me! You coward. You disgust me. I always thought you were a man who does what he wants to do. Turned out to be a little boy who would rather live a lie than to disappoint his fucked up father!"

The next second, he sees a fist flying towards his face, knocking down on the ground. He quickly gets up and furiously tries to punch Scorpius, who blocks it and ties his arms around Albus keeping him from attempting another blow. When Albus calms down, Scorpius releases him. Albus backs away and glares at Scorpius as he wipes the blood streaming from his lip.

"I'm sorry," Scorpius starts to cry. "I'm sorry. I just can't do it."

"Look," said Albus, softly. "You can't live in fear of your father your whole life. It's not HIS life, it's YOURS. You've got to do what makes you happy. And if being with me is what'll make you happy then I say, forget about your father. Forget about anyone for that matter. Whoever doesn't approve of us then why should we care what they think. Screw them. I know it's not easy to disappoint your father, but… you don't have to tell him. We don't have to tell anyone if that's what you want. I think we can keep it a secret for now. What do you think?"

Scorpius gestures Albus to move closer to him as he does too. He jumps at Albus, embracing him into his arms for a few seconds before he moves his hand softly across his face and kisses him. Albus runs his finger through his silky blonde hair as he returns the kiss. After a few seconds Albus stops.

"We should probably take this somewhere more private before anyone sees us," he says grinning at Scorpius.

Scorpius smiles back. "Screw them all."

They laugh and squeeze each other more tightly, and shut their eyes while their tongues wrestled.

For the next couple of weeks, Albus has had the best time of his life. Scorpius had broken it off with Claudia and he and Albus became an item. Although they both didn't mind anyone finding out about them, after thinking it through, Albus decided that they should still keep it a secret since he didn't want his lover to get in trouble and thought it was for the best if no one knew. It felt even more romantic that they had to hide whenever they're snogging or cuddling. They still hadn't done anything more serious than that, although one time Scorpius reached into Albus' pants and played with his privates. There were a few spanks and cuppings here and there, but that was all for now. At night, when the lights were out, Albus would sometimes reach his leg to Scorpius' bed, which was right next to him, and rub his cock with his foot. Scorpius would giggle and massage the petite foot before pushing it away. Scorpius would also do the same, and it would make the very few hairs on Albus' arm stand.

"Al," whispered Scorpius into Albus' ear as he slept one day. "Al. Wake up."

"What?" murmured Albus. He rubbed his eyes before opening them to see Scorpius' charming face smile at him. "Shouldn't you be at Quidditch practice?"

"I didn't go. Told them I'm sick. I just found out how great of an actor I was."

"Oh shut up," laughed Albus, giving him a soft slap on his cheek. "Why didn't you go?"

"I don't know," said Scorpius giving Albus a little kiss. "I thought we deserbed some time alone together for once."

"Come here," said Albus pulling Scorpius towards him and biting his lip.

Scorpius jumps on the bed on top of him and begins to massage his chest as they passionately kiss. His right hand slides to Albus' groin and Albus' penis stands as Scorpius starts fondle with it.

Scorpius takes Albus' shirt off and begins to kiss his neck. He moves down to Albus' thin torso with his lips wetting Al's soft skin. Albus enjoyed the way Scorpius licked his nipples, which made him shiver.

Albus closed his eyes as he felt Scorpius tongue wet the part below his bellybutton. His pants are slowly pulled down and he felt Scorpius' hands squeeze the sides of his buttocks. Scorpius' mouth slid to Albus' balls, covering them in cold saliva. Scorpius' tongue began to climb Albus' six-inch cock and when it reached the tip, it was as stiff as a wooden stick. Albus breathed heavily as, Inch by inch, half of Albus' penis was inside Scorpius' warm mouth, which moved up and down, up and down. It wasn't long before Albus came to a halt and he could feel Scorpius licking the semen from the yip of Albus' penis.

"Oh my god," panted Albus. "That was wonderful. I love you."

"I love you too," said Scorpius, holding him closely in his arms while he lay on the bed beside him.


	3. Chapter 3

Since the day Scorpius gave Albus the best feeling he'd ever experienced, the two lover boys would practice oral sex regularly at every chance they get. They'd sometimes use magic to make things more pleasurable. Often, they would both get under Scorpius' new Invisibility Cloak and do their business without anyone seeing. They'd bath together in the public hot tub, which was very romantic until someone joins them and ruin everything. They still hadn't had sex yet, since they were both very nervous about doing it. They did probably everything else, however. Albus loved it when Scorpius would unexpectedly reach his hand down Albus' pants and rubs his cock until he comes. They would clean the sticky mess instantly with magic. Sometimes, they'd both lie on top of each other in opposite directions and stimulate the others' genitals with their mouths. Albus thought it was the most romantic when they'd strip naked, get under the Cloak and make out passionately with their cocks touching, or when they go somewhere hidden in the gardens to snog and dry hump each other.

One time, the two were cuddling on the grass next to the lake with the Cloak covering them. They were watching the beautiful sunset while Scorpius' head rested on Albus' shoulder.

"Gorgeous, isn't it?" said Albus.

"Yeah," whispered Scorpius.

Albus gave him a kiss on the head.

"Tell me, Al. What do you want to do once we leave Hogwarts? Do you wanna be an Auror like your father?"

"No. I'd love to write books. Stories. Stories that would inspire people and touch them emotionally, you know?"

"You can write a story about us."

Albus giggled. "Maybe one day."

"Seriously. 'A Tale of Two Wizards' you should call it."

They laugh.

"I thought of writing a story that may seem normal to us, but would dazzle the Muggles," said Albus. "I can sell it to them and they'll probably love it."

"Yeah. Be careful, though, the Ministry might think that you're revealing our secrets."

"Fuck the Ministry."

"Hey. Most of my family work for the Ministry. And doesn't yours too?"

"Yeah, so? I still think the Ministry contains a bit corruption. All governments do. It doesn't mean my family is bad, it just means they're working for flawed authorities."

Scorpius smiles. "You're a very brave person, did anyone tell you that?"

They stare at each other's eyes and their lips meet.

While they're kissing, a breeze sends the Invisibility Cloak flying away, revealing them to Rose and Lorcan, who were also sharing an intimate moment behind them.

"Oh my God," cries Rose. "Albus?"

They boys release each other and quickly stand up.

"You two?" gasped Rose in disbelief. "You two are together?"

"As a matter of fact we are," said Albus. It's the first time he had talked to Rose in a long time. They only saw each other in some classes and in the summer and Christmas breaks. They're not as close as they used to be at all.

"I never knew you were gay, Albus," said Lorcan.

"And with Scorpius Malfoy?" shouts Rose. "Unbelievable."

"Darling, you're a bit overreacting," said Lorcan, placing his arm around her.

"Yeah. What's the big deal, Rose?" asks Albus.

"The big deal? You're fucking our enemy that's the big deal," said Rose.

Scorpius remains silent.

"Enemy?" yells Albus. "You're judging him based on his family? I thought you were smarter than that Rose. And for your information, we've hadn't fucked yet so shut up."

"But you are planning to?" asked Rose.

"Yeah," said Albus. "So what? We're in love."

"Love? Merlin's fucking cock!" Rose dashes away and Lorcan chases after her, until they're out of sight.

"Sorry about that," Albus tells Scorpius.

"It's alright. She was just shocked that's all. She'll probably come to her senses."

"I hope so. She's a very wise girl too you know."

Scorpius was right, and the next day Rose approached Albus to apologize for how she reacted and told him that she's very happy that he's happy with Scorpius and that she hopes the best for them. Then, Albus asked her if she and Lorcan would like to hangout with him and Scorpius sometime, and since then, they became friends again.

It was great for Al and Scorpius that they had other friends they can be comfortable in front of and can talk to about their relationship. Rose, Lorcan, Albus and Scorpius became very close friends and hung out together all the time. Also, Albus decided to make up with Lysander as well and offered him to hangout with them, but Lorcan's twin brother had his own group of friends, who were mostly arrogant Slyhterins.

"I think it's time," said Albus one day.

"Time for what?" asked Scorpius.

"You know what I'm talking about."

"You mean… sex?"

Albus nods.

"I don't know, Al. I'm not sure I want your cock in my arse right now."

"Why not? Don't you love me?"

"I do but… I don't know. It's weird you know."

"Alright then. You can do it to me."

"You sure about that?"

"Yeah. Come on. Let's do it right now."

"In the library?"

"No, of course not in the library," said Albus. "Let's go back to the dormitory."

"Patrick and Oliver are there."

"Okay then. How about the bathroom. I don't want to use the Cloak, it's a bit uncomfortable."

"Okay."

They go to the bathroom that's so far away and is almost always empty. They're relieved to see that not a single person is in there, and they entered one of the cubicles. As soon as the locked the door, they jumped at each other and started making out. One minute later, Scorpius stopped to take of his shirt, and Albus did so as well, and they continued smooching. Scorpius turned Albus around and pushed him against the wall. He took off Al's pants than his own.

Scorpius paused, "Ready?"

"Yep." Albus was a bit scared but he didn't stop it from happening.

He closed his eyes and waited. He felt the tip of Scorpius' warm penis touch his asshole, as Scorpius spread his legs with his arms. Albus could feel the pain as Scorpius began to go deeper.

"Ahh!" cried Albus. "Oh!"

Scorpius slowly pressed forward. Albus moaned harder. Faster and faster Scorpius pushed himself against him, and Albus could feel that big cock inside him. His arms were stretched upward, as Scorpius grabbed his waste and pulled him down as he went up.

"Ahhh! Ohh!" Albus' screams belonged to a girl. He didn't know if what he felt was pain or pleasure. He felt Scorpius breathe heavily behind him, and then kiss his neck.

Scorpius was moving too fast and too intensely, until he suddenly stopped and Albus could feel him ejaculate inside him. Scorpius released him and Albus slowly turned around.

"Did it hurt?" asked Scorpius, concerned for his lover.

"It was great," smiled Albus and he reached out to kiss Scorpius.

Albus was still hard.

"Let me give you a hand with that," said Scorpius, rubbing Albus' penis until he came on Scorpius' leg. Scorpius wiped it off with his hand and licked it.

"Don't worry," he said. "It'll be your turn soon."

They kissed again, got dressed and left the bathroom.


	4. Chapter 4

Days went by, week, months, even years. Albus and Scorpius are now in their seventh year at Hogwarts, and Albus still reminisces the first time he had his penis inside Scorpius three years ago and how great it was, and how they've done it several times now. They've been together ever since. They've fought a lot like every normal couple does, but they were always there for each other. They've been able to keep their relationship secret all that time. Other than Rose and Lorcan, only few people have found out but they were mostly friends and they kept the information to themselves. The only person who they fear can expose them is Lysander, who they know suspects something. He always called them made remarks and gave them looks that suggested he knew about them. Like, asking them where they were and when they respond with a lie, he raises his eyebrows and sarcastically says, "Oh Really?" then sneers and turns away.

"Do you think we should confront that idiot?" asks Scorpius putting on his underwear, his penis dangling in midair.

Albus slaps his butt. "I don't know. If we confront him and he actually doesn't know anything then we're the idiots. We must be perfectly sure that he knows about us."

He's lying on the bed naked, watching Scorpius dress. Scorpius' body hadn't changed a lot. Neither did Albus'. They were both still skinny hairless boys, although you can tell they've grown older from their height and developed facial features. Albus has gotten rid of his pubic hair, but Scorpius preferred to keep the bush.

"You're right," said Scorpius. "Now can you please get dressed? It's hard for me to put clothes ON when you're lying naked and sexy like that."

He chuckles and gives Albus a kiss as he zips his trousers.

"I like to tease you," smiled Albus.

"Okay then." Scorpius jumps at Albus and starts tickling him.

Albus giggles like a girl. "Okay! Okay! Stop it. I'll get dressed."

Scorpius stops and turns around. Albus quickly grabs Scorpius from the neck and pulls him down to the ground. He sits on his face and squeezes his privates. Scorpius screams and laughs at the same time.

Suddenly, Patrick, their roommate comes in. He covers his eyes when he sees them. "Oh come on guys. Just because I know about you two doesn't mean you can do stuff in here whenever you like. Albus for Merlin's sake put some clothes on."

"Sorry," says Albus and quickly grabs his pants from the floor with one hand while covering his genitals with the other hand.

"What's the big deal, Patrick? I mean we all see each other naked all the time," said Scorpius, standing up and putting on his shirt.

"Yeah, but, I don't know, it's weird seeing you two doing these kind of stuff. I don't need to see Albus' arse all over your face like that thank you very much."

"It won't happen again," said Albus.

"Oh, and we wanted to ask a favor from you," said Scorpius.

"Other than keeping your secret, what is it?" asks Patrick satirically.

"We need you to find out if Lysander Scamander knows about me and Scorpius. You know, without him suspecting you are."

"Um, Scorpius," said Albus cheerlessly.

"What?" Scorpius turns around to see Albus reading a note.

"I don't think we'll need your help, Patrick." Albus hands the piece of parchment to Scorpius. "It's from my brother. He knows."

As Scorpius reads the letter, Albus summarizes it. "He says he knew from Luna Lovegood, Sander's mother. He says she thought James knew so she let it out in front of him. He says he heard a lot of people talking about it. 'Harry Potter's son is a queer,' they said. He said he tried to hide it from my parents but they knew anyway."

"It's only a matter of time before mine know," said Scorpius panicking.

Albus hugs him. "Don't worry. Everything's gonna be alright."

It wasn't. As days went by, more and more people talked about Albus and Scorpius' gay 'affair'. They didn't know how serious their relationship was. People were giving them weird looks and whispered behind their back. Every time they walked together people would point and watch as if waiting for them to hump in the middle of the school. When Draco Malfoy found out, he sent Scorpius a howler that made him cry. He told him how he was a disgrace to the family and how he's no longer considered his son. Albus, Rose and Lorcan stood beside him when he lost it completely and broke his own wand in anger. Lorcan and Lysander got in a huge fight for what Sander did, which ended with a duel that had them both in the hospital wing.

After Scorpius calmed down a bit, he took comfort on Albus' shoulder as they both sat alone in the gardens at night.

"I'm sorry," said Albus, stroking Scorpius' hair. "It's all my fault."

"It's not. Don't be an idiot," said Scorpius. "My father is just a nasty bigoted fuck. Fuck him! I don't care. I'm turning seventeen next month. I'll be of age and I will have nothing to do with him. We'll move in together. You and me. We'll grow old together and die together. In each other's arms. Deal?"

"Deal." Albus closes his eyes and reaches to kiss Scorpius, but BAM!

He feels a strong blow to his head and he falls down.

He begins to pass out with blurred visions of Scorpius being dragged away and the faded sound of his screams.

Albus opens his eyes to see himself in the hospital wing in a bed next to Lorcan's. A weeping Rose is sitting on his bed.

"Rose," says Albus.

Rose looks up at him.

"What happened? Where's Scorpius?"

Rose doesn't answer. Instead she continues sobbing.

"Rose? Where is he?!"

She hands him a letter.

Albus quickly opens it and starts reading:

_Dear Al, It was my father. He had someone take me away from Hogwarts. He's sending me to Spain. I tried to stop him but he threatened me with everything. I have to go. I'll be leaving in a week. My heart is burning over the fact that we won't ever see each other again. This is the last time I'm going to write you. I hope one day I can return, but it's very likely that I never will. I will miss you, Albus Severus Potter. My friend, my companion and the love of my life. Love, Scorpius. _

THE END (maybe not)


End file.
